Fuwa!♡Cloudy Day!
Fuwa!♡'''Cloudy Day! '''is the opening theme song for Fuwafuwa♡Pretty Cure!. And it debuted on episode 1. Lyrics Rōmaji= Sā! Ikō hikaru kokoro e Hora yume wo tsurete Locket ni hitotsu yūki nigirishime Hashiridashita ano michi Nijiiro ni kagayaite Kokoro no chizu wo irodoru Cute na watashi kirakira na watashi Ōzora ni egaite mireba Pinku shirt kaze nabiki Toberu yo doko made mo Demo, tama ni wa nakimushi no kumo Taiyō ga warai tobasu Nakama datte toki ni wa rival Shinken shōbu yo! Koko kara (hajimaru) kirameku (mirai e) Sleeping my way (Sleeping my way) Taishi wo idake Ase kirari namida koborete mo Tachidomaru na! Fuwa (Fuwa) kumo (kumō) Go Go Let's go (Go Go Let's go) Ashita ni mukatte Hashiritzudzukeru kimi ga mieru Fight kureru Kasuka ni mieta yume no saki no keshiki Blanco no hōbutsusen Kin'iro ni mabataite Terasu yo itsumade mo Toki ni sun na gyakufū Oikaze ga warai tobasu Mukiatte tatakatte wakachiau Te wo tsunaide Massugu (miagete), aozora (utau yo) Flying so high! (Flying so high!) Kibō no wadachi Yokogiru nanairo, tobidashite Kaze ni nore yo! Fuwa (Fuwa) kumo (kumō) Yes, let you sleep! (Yes, let you sleep!) Mukōgawa he to Fumikiru oto wa, tabidachi no aizu Uta mo hazumu Hashitte (hashitte ), Aruite (aruite ) Waratte (waratte ) Tsumasaki to te to Fumishimete nigirishimete ima Koko ni iru yo Fuwa (Fuwa) Kumo (Kumo) Sleep Let's go! (Sleep Let's go!) Battle ni mukatte Hashiri tsuzukeru kimi ga mieru Fight kureru |-| Kanji= さあ ! いこう ひかる 心 え ほら　夢 を つれて Locket に ひとつ ゆうき にぎりしめ はしりだした あの 道 にじいろ に かがやいて こころ の ちず を いろどる Cute な わたし きらきら な わたし 尾空 に えがいて みれば ピンク shirt かぜ なびき とべる よ どこ まで も でも 、 たま に わ なきむし の 曇 たいよう が わらい とばす なかま だって とき に わ りば rival しんけん しょうぶ よ ! ここ から ( はじまる ) きらめく ( みらい え ) sleeping my way ( sleeping my way ) たいし を いだけ あせ きらり なみだ こぼれて も たちどまる な ! ふわ ( ふわ ) くも ( くもう ) Go go let ' s go ( Go go let ' s go ) あした に むかって はしりtずdずける きみ が みえる fight くれる かすか に みえた ゆめ の さき の けしき bらんcお の ほうぶつせん きん ' いろ に まばたいて てらす よ いつまで も とき に すん な ぎゃくふう おいかぜ が わらい とばす むきあって たたかって わかちあう て を つないで まっすぐ ( みあげて )、 あおぞら ( うたう よ ) flying so high ! ( frying so high !) きぼう の わだち よこぎる なないろ 、 とびだして かぜ に のれ よ ! ふわ ( ふわ ) くも ( くもう ) yes 、 let you sleep ! ( yes 、 let you sleep !) むこうがわ へ と ふみきる おと わ 、 たびだち の あいず うた も はずむ はしって ( はしって )、 あるいて ( あるいて ) わらって ( わらって ) つまさき と て と ふみしめて にぎりしめて いま ここ に いる よ ふわ ( ふわ ) くも ( くも ) sleep let ' s go ! ( sleep let ' s go !) ばっtれ に むかって はしり つずける きみ が みえる fight くれる |-| English= Come on ! I can't believe it. Come on, let's have a dream. It's a bit of a blur. That road that started I'm not going to let it go. I can't wait to get back to work. I'm Cute. Tail, if you look at the sky Pink shirt or why flutter I can't believe it. But sometimes it's fog. I want to do it all the time. It's not the first time that rival has come out against it. We have to fight! From here ( beginning ) glimmering ) sleeping my way ( sleeping my way ) It's just a matter of time. Even if it spills We're not going anywhere ! (Fluffy ) Go go let's go ) I want to see you tomorrow. You can see it. fight. It was a bit of a blur. I don't know what to do. 'I don't know what's going to happen,' he said. I'm going to do it forever. When it's time to go, it's time to go. I'm not going to let it go. It's been a long time since I've been here. It's a great way to connect with people around the world. Straight up, Blue sky (flying so high ! (frying so high !) Don't come to me, don't come to me, don't come to me, don't come to me, don't come to me. Go to the cold ! Fluffy ) yes, let you sleep ! ( yes, let you sleep !) It's not a good thing. It's a good idea to have a look at the list of things you can do. I'm not sure. If you have any questions, please do not hesitate to contact us. ) I'm not going to do that. ) I love this game. It's a good place to start. I'm here. Fluffy ) sleep let's go ! (sleep let's go !) I'm not going to let it go. I can see you sticking to it. fight. Trivia * This song have the same melody as Idol Activity from Aikats Category:Songs Category:Opening Songs Category:Fuwafuwa♡Pretty Cure! Category:Fuwafuwa♡Pretty Cure! Songs